Super Mario Maker 2/Updates
Super Mario Maker 2 has received multiple updates since it's release. List of Updates Version 1.0.1 (Released June 28, 2019) *Issues have been fixed to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Version 1.0.1 (Released July 24, 2019) *The upload limit has been raised from 32 courses to 64. Version 1.1.0 (Released October 1, 2019) Course World Network Play *Added “Play with friends” **You can now play online with friends in either Multiplayer Versus or Multiplayer Co-op modes. **You can now select courses uploaded to Course World as well as courses saved to Coursebot. **The Nintendo Switch Online mobile app is now supported. ***You can automatically match online with people that you were matched with via the app and can voice chat with them. *Added features to “Nearby Play” **You can now play in Multiplayer Co-op mode as well as Multiplayer Versus mode. **You can now select courses uploaded to Course World as well as courses saved to Coursebot. **When playing a course saved to Coursebot, the host system doesn’t need to be connected to the internet. *Added “LAN Play” **Players connected to the same LAN (Local Area Network) can now wirelessly play together. **After selecting Network Play, you can switch to LAN Play mode by clicking in the L Stick and pressing the L or R buttons. *If the connection is unstable before Multiplayer Co-op or Multiplayer Versus starts, the match will be canceled. *In Multiplayer Co-op, when everyone chooses “Let’s start over!”, the timer will now be reset. *Changed the look of the gauge for S+, the highest rank in Multiplayer Versus. *If a player places Builder Boxes after a warp point, other players will now be able to break them and proceed forward. *All players will take the same amount of time to move through a Warp Pipe, regardless of the state of their character. *After updating to Ver. 1.1.0, you will no longer be able to match with players using Ver. 1.0.1 or lower in Network Play. Course Info *You can now select Play Together directly from any course uploaded to a player’s profile. *Simplified the display of comments containing stamps in “View comments.” Maker Profile *Added a refresh/update button to “Courses uploaded.” *Added a list showing a user’s 100 most recent First Clears. *Now displays a user’s total number of First Clears. *Now displays a user’s total number of world-record times. Official Makers *Added a list of Official Makers in Leaderboards. Course Maker *You can now use touch with button controls in handheld mode. **You can also go back to touch-only controls from Settings in the Main Menu. General *You can now play with a horizontal Joy-Con in all Game Modes. **You can change your controller grip from Settings in the Main Menu. *Other issues have been fixed to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Version 2.0.0 (Released December 4, 2019) Course Maker *New course parts have been added. **Each new part can be used in the following game styles as shown below :*Select the Master Sword by first placing a Super Mushroom, then changing its type from the options available. :*Select the Frozen Coin by first placing a Coin, then changing its type from the options available. Course World *The Ninji Speedruns mode has been added. *New conditions have been added to Detailed Search when searching for courses. **Multiplayer Versus courses can now be displayed in order of popularity. **Course searches can now be further refined by applying the “Date Uploaded” condition. **Course searches can now be further refined by applying the “Number of Plays” condition. *The number of likes a maker has received will now be displayed in the Overview section of their Maker Profile. *Makers are now less likely to lose Maker Points when uploading a new course. **As part of this change, Maker Points may revert to their value prior to installing this update. General *Issues have been fixed to make for a more pleasant gaming experience. Category:Super Mario Maker 2